


Visions of the Calamity

by Nanchagouya



Series: Daca'a Fashonti: Light of the West Shroud [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Gen, I guess it counts as angst?, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, like this is my first time posting something here how do i even appropriately tag, oh yeah we have this poor boy Suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanchagouya/pseuds/Nanchagouya
Summary: Following the months after the Calamity, some people have had a harder time recovering than others. One such example is Daca'a Fashonti, whose memories haunt him each night.





	Visions of the Calamity

In the months after the Calamity, some things had become common sights in the North Shroud.

One such sight was in Fallgourd Float - a 16-year-old Daca’a Fashonti screaming himself awake and bursting out of his adoptive home, just barely clothed against the cold nights, panic and tears clear on his face as he ran out through the west gates; the shouts of Wood Wailers behind him as he sprinted.

It was the same dreams as usual: Bahamut bursting out of the lesser moon Dalamud, his fury raining down upon the land… the scene he arrived to when he finally made it back to his home, his three sisters trapped and dead beneath a collapsed ceiling, his mother trapped beneath the remains of a wall, urgently screaming at him to _run, run, get away while you still can, my son, GO!_

He stumbled mid-sprint as the visions from the dream and memories appeared in his eyes again, falling to the ground and quickly scrabbling back up. Though the fall hurt even more in the cold, he dared not stop running just in case, just in case there was another roof about to fall on him-

A strong pair of hands finally grabbed him and yanked him away from his intended path, dragging him kicking and yelling back to Fallgourd Float.

“Let me go!” he screamed out in protest, desperately trying to escape the vice-like grip that dragged him. “I have to go back there, I need to go back!” though his voice initially had anger dripping from it, it became tinted with fear as the memories came back again. “Please, I have to run, she told me to run before the roof-” One of the hands let go, and for a moment Daca’a struggled harder, in the grip of fear before he was struck on the back of the head, sending him lurching forward as far as the guard dragging him would let him, the force causing him to black out.

“Mo...ther…” he weakly sobbed as his consciousness faded from him, the encroaching darkness in his vision growing, until all he could see was his family’s last moments.

**Author's Note:**

> So I suppose I'm doing this now. Eight months ago if you told me I'd be doing this I'd have laughed. Guess I was wrong, huh? (first time uploading anything here oh god how does this work)


End file.
